All eternity
by purple rancor
Summary: With the overlord complete what new direction will The Great Tomb of Nazarick take. Little rough and unpolished for the first few chapters


_Disclaimer: I do not own overlord _

_Or profit from these works_

Lord Ainz was mentally exhausted. Demiurges grin didn't help when he was handing out rewards after his return from the holy roble kingdom. He could tell from that grin that he wanted to say did you think that was the extent of Lord Ainz Sama's plans. Strangely he just stood there with his grin. Which strangely this was scarier than making crazy statements about his plans.

That was yesterday and he was enjoying being back even if there was an unprecedented amount of paperwork when he got back. He already knew that most of this should be of some importance since Albedo wouldn't put it on his desk otherwise.

"...Ugh" he let out it took a split second for the only other person in his personal office. "Is something wrong." said Porsche one of the forty homunculus maids of Nazarick.

"No, I'm just decided that I'm going to treasury. Then retiring to my room, but I need you to do something for me." "Anything, my lord we were created to serve." Ainz suppressed a sigh at this which was slightly hard than would think for an undead.

"Yes, umm anyway go to E-Rantel and visit the adventure's guild and see how the new teams that have joined are doing rank and comfort wise. However mostly observe don't let them know your actively watching and tell the maids that serve me for the day every day to take your position after a week message me to go over the report ."

"Right away Ainz sama." Porsche said bowing. "Well I'll leave you to it." Ainz watched as she scurried away when she had closed the door. "I thought that would be slightly harder, guess being lord of Nazarick does have its perks." He said mostly to himself.

Now to handle what had been on his mind since he returned, using his ring of Ainz Owl Gown to go to the treasury. "guten tag mien creator." said Pandora "I'm going to the mausoleum to get some items to study don't let me interrupt what you were doing." "Of course, everything here belongs to you my lord."

He made his way to mausoleum to get the items that may work for what he had in mind this had been a long time coming by his reckoning. Once he gathered a preverbally smorgasbord of what he thought might work instead of returning to his study he went to his room. With instructions to the eight edge assains he didn't wish to be disturbed as he got to work.

"finally." It had been nearly two days before he came up with a method that should work. Taking a potion of metamorphosis using wish upon a star combined with avarice and generosity should make this work like he wanted to. There was a bright light as activated his two items and cast his spell on the potion make effects permanent. He could feel the drain from avarice and generosity which was "What" he couldn't stop himself form exclaiming realizing the drain had been nearly half the exp. Stored within which was a great deal since it had so much form his Yggdrasil days.

He shook his head and instead focused on the potion which didn't really look any different than usual. However, he convinced something happened, but what to do. Realizing that he couldn't exactly drink it, or could he? It was a magic potion after all. Picking up the crystal-clear vial with a clear liquid which was purple to begin with. He unstopped it tried sniffing it was muted but in smelled like bleach to him.

Put it up to his teeth since he had no lips no surprise it went straight through him and what little wasn't on his robes was on the floor. "Noooo..." Lord Ainz said to himself "not now...it's got to work." If he had a mortal body it would be on the floor broken over this failure. He closed his eyes trying to digest it all trying to think of another way.

When his nose started burning his eyes snapping open at the sudden and strange sensation. What he saw was confusing everything was bright illuminated by a source that was coming from his feet looking down. The leftover potion on his bones was glowing and so was what wound up on the floor turning to mist before his very eyes. It sprang at him like it had a mind of its own." Argh!?" he gasped out as he hit the floor.

"Ugh... I feel like I was hit by train." he said to himself just as soon as a sense of alarm over came him that wasn't suppressed. He could already feel it lip tongue air in his lungs he had lungs and it felt as though no it was real a heartbeat that was thundering given all these new surprises it was enough to almost make him start laughing or crying.

Standing he went over to his full body mirror to see if it was real. What he saw wasn't Suzuki Satoru's body it was that of an angel with his still red eyes black white wings. "What exactly happened." Trying to think about everything all at once and straining his mind to figure out why he wasn't in his old body then suddenly he was in the body of Suzuki satoru's body.

He was growing alarmed at this and missed undead form that always allowed to think clearly. All of the sudden he was in his undead body. "Ok. Remember what puntin moe said "analyze everything clearly and strip away anything un-important." I his undead state he could feel a change in skills a new one called "Animagus." "Huh..." According to his ability sheet change forms at will.

If he understood this correctly then he could change forms at will at an almost absurdly low amount of magic. He just stands there stupidly as his mind goes over the possibilities that such an ability could give. Before dismissing them and going back to his original plan that he wouldn't be dissuaded from even in his undead form as matter of fact you could say that being the lord and everything else that had happened since coming to this new world that he really needed a drink, a bath, and a good night's sleep.

It was long overdue if you asked him. Slipping into his old human form it was what he knew to test this next part taking notice how his magical clothing changed to his shape on his skin feeling like his skin was enclosed in clouds. Reaching into his inventory he pulled out four things a glass and bottle of whiskey, sake, and a beer. Since he had no gear on to stop poison being unneeded as being undead. He checked his stats again yeah currently his resistance was minimal.

He sat down in what he knew for sure was a comfortable chair feeling it even though his robes; with his new body that gave sensations no undead body could give. Glad he had the forethought to find a way for the maids to be elsewhere for the next couple of days he imagined he looked pretty stupid sitting chair with his face showing a dumb smile of simple bliss.

After a time, he finally finds the willpower to reach and pour a whiskey in the glass chuckling at the idea of the great lord of Nazarick pouring his own glass he could imagine the maids gasping in horror. "Here goes nothing." Putting the glass to his lips as cherished a smell that quite frankly wasn't the most pleasant. "Yep." He says to himself feeling the burn on the way down. Reaching back into his inventory pulling out several food stuffs he kept on him.

After couple of drinks and meals later he awoke to find for some reason he was in the form of a dwarf shaking his head was weird at first, he was groggy and hung over he was sure of it but it appeared the disorientation made him unconsciously turn back into his undead form. Which instantly shook the hungover feeling and while not completely it gave him more memories from the day before.

"I got what I wanted. Why do I still feel like this?" That's when it hit him drinking sleeping no matter the form this was his reality now. "THE LORD OF NAZARICK...I MEAN...why me." Apparently even in his undead form he could have a mood swing. "Although is there anything else I'd rather be?" There were a million noooooo's going off in his head at the same time.

Rising from his bed his skeletal foot breaking a plate from yesterday. Reminding him that he had several food dishes stored in his inventory: which he took out and ate after drinking got the better of him, and found dragon steak, sushi, ice cream, cheesecake, and lobster was amongst his favorites and were leagues ahead of the nutrition packs that dominated his old life.

Maybe because he had been Suzuki before he became like this but he spent the next ten minutes destroying the trash thinking (the maids shouldn't have to pick up after him). Given that it wasn't exactly his proudest moment. It felt as though he made a mess running from his problems instead of confronting them.

All right Suzuki in a way is gone but still me determined to hold onto his values they were inherently part of him. "SO, I have everything there is to want. What's the next play for the lord of nazarick." Then there was his newest experiment to uncover by being human, angel, dwarf. He realized yes, he suffered many restrictions but he could theoretically level those forms up and max their stats there was only one way to prove it though combat.

But putting a pin that. He should probably meet with the guardians and explain the next phase of the plan. His journey with Neia and interactions with emperor jircniv and the dwarves actually reminded him of civilization building games. Well guess he got to work actually building the Sorcerer's kingdom. Knowing the simple joys again left him refreshed even in his undead form as he pulled out paperwork he still hadn't finshed.


End file.
